1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to attachment means for a plurality of individual plug heads to a corresponding number of counterpiece contacts formed in an adapter plug.
2. The Prior Art
Systems utilizing a plurality of signal cables having individual plug parts for connection with a unitary adapter are well-known. These systems conventionally require the individual plug heads to be individually connected one at a time with corresponding contacts formed on the adapter part. Thus, for example, an NDM brochure entitled "The Silvon Stress Test ECG Electrode System" (1977) discloses a plurality of individual plug heads attached at the free ends of respective signal cables to be individually plugged next to one another in the hollow housing of an adapter which comprises a single multiple cable connection. A similar multiple cable connection adapter is described in the NDM brochure entitled "Silvon, Compare It With Your Present Electrode System" (1978), where the contact housing for acceptance of the individual plug heads is seated in a trough-shaped shoe provided with insertion slots slong a front wall to receive individual plug head ends of respective cables. There, the hollow housing is withdrawn from the bottom trough portion so that the individual plug heads can be individually inserted into the slots for later connection with adapter counter-pieces. The hollow housing is replaced back into the bottom trough and the connections are completed, such that the individual plug heads can no longer be withdrawn through the slots since the diameter of the heads is greater than the width of the slots. This adapter construction provides increased security against inadvertent unplugging of the plug heads. A similar assembly technique is shown in the Prena brochure entitled "Nouveau Standard A Usage International Faisceaux ECG Electrodes", where a clamp, designed in the manner of a comb with slots, is closed over the individual plug heads to secure them against withdrawal from connection with the adapter contacts. There is also known a circular adapter connection shown in the ARBO brochure entitled "Adapter und Patientenkabel" which has an adapter part designed as a shoe having vertical plug holes and a flat bottom part for each individual plug head. In each of the above cases, the individual plug heads must be individually plugged in at their respective adapter connection.
The present invention is drawn to apparatus which simplifies connection manipulation for a multiple cable system to an adapter plug part. The inventive apparatus further affords the greatest possible variability for the combination of individual plug heads arranged for connection to the adapter.